The Corner Store
by Oh to Wonder
Summary: She was fuming as she finally stood before him, having to glare up to meet his hazel gaze, buried behind wire-framed glasses. They stood silent for a moment aside from her heavy breathing until a crooked smile pulled on his lips. "Are you done now?"


"You still have to go to the store for me, Lily." She mocked under her breath, picking up a hand basket and strolling into the chilled market. Petunia's never asked to go to the store, she thought to herself as she glanced down at the lengthy list her mother handed her before pushing her out the door.

Lily already had a million things she needed to finish to be able to spend the night at Marlene's, the last thing she needed was to carry around a basket full of soup cans and pork loin in a freezing store. As she looked back at the list, she scoffed at Petunia's addition of her new diet biscuits that Lily _needed_ to get her. Vernon's family was hosting a party within the month and she wanted to look her absolute best for the occasion. Even though she barely weighed anything, Vernon's family never believed she was good enough for him and she always wanted to prove them wrong.

"Obnoxious Whale." She muttered under her breath as she tossed the box into her basket and shifted through to the next aisle, almost tripping over the stock boy as she searched for her cat's food.

"Can I help you find something?" He questioned, but Lily simply brushed him off as she glanced at the shelf above him. She looked over the cans of cat food before grasping a can of tuna flavored food and strolled off to the produce section to finish off the list. Lily was in no mood to deal with people today, especially since the hand basket wasn't a smart choice for this type of shopping trip. Her arm felt ready to fall off as she shifted it to her other hand, tossed in a bag of carrots, and headed for the checkout.

Placing the basket on the register for the cashier to ring out, she searched her pockets for the money her mother had given her until there was a chuckle from the clerk's direction. "You have quite the hungry dog, Miss." What was he on about, She thought as she glanced up from the money in her hands to meet his grey eyes. "I don't have a do…" Lily broke off as the pile of dog food cans sat on the counter before her. How was that possible? She hadn't put them in there and no one had a chance to except…

"That Git!" She murmured under her breath as she looked up at the Cashier. "I'm Sorry?" He asked hearing her whisper. "Could you watch my things for a moment? I forgot something." Without waiting for an answer, she spun around and made straight for the pet aisle, feeling the anger building as she found him still there, stocking the shelves filled with canned dog food.

"What is your problem?" Lily snapped, causing him to jump slightly and drop the can in his hands. "Do you just find pleasure in making customers suffer?" He began to stand as she continued to move toward him. "Adding unnecessary amounts of weight to my basket for what? What possible reason could you have for doing that?" She was fuming as she finally stood before him, having to glare up to meet his hazel gaze buried behind wire-framed glasses. They stood silent for a moment aside from her heavy breathing until a crooked smile pulled on his lips.

"Are you done now?" He laughed as she opened her mouth to speak, but had no words and found herself sputtering random sounds until finally she stopped herself and stared at the ground. "Good. You know, you're rather beautiful. _Especially_ now seeing you angry." Lily froze and watched his smile seemed to grow as the blush rose up her neck to her ears.

"I'm sorry what?" She finally choked out as the fog began to clear from her mind. "I'm James." He chuckled as his hand shot up and through his mess of hair, causing it to stick out even more. Lily wasn't sure why, but she found herself let out a nervous giggle. James' gaze shot up to hers as the laugh reached his ears, bringing back his cocky smile. "Could I take you out sometime?"

"What?" She felt the blush moving further onto her face. "The answer to why I put the cans in the basket." He laughed as the glare returned to her eyes. "You wouldn't acknowledge me when I asked if you needed help, so I had to improvise a new conversation." The hand rushed through his hair again and she felt her stomach jump. "You don't even know me." Lily breathed out causing him to nod. "That's the point of a date, Red. To get to know each other."

Red? She questioned in her mind, but let it go. Anything beat the nickname Ginger. Her eyes began taking him all in. He wasn't a terrible toe rag like she had thought as she pushed down the aisle earlier, and he was rather good looking, in his own nerdy way. Especially with his ridiculous hair. "Ok." Slipped from her mouth before she could even process her thoughts.

His eyes grew as he took in her answer. "Really?" She raised an eyebrow at him causing him to stammer. "I mean… Great! Does… um… Does Thursday work for you?" She gave him a small smile, hiding her amusement of how nervous he had become.

"The white house on Spinners End." She laughed before turning and making her way back to the front. "Six ok?" He yelled after her, amused to see her raise her hand and give a thumbs up in response.

Lily had just reached the door after explaining to the cashier that she in no way wanted the dog food with her groceries, when his voice sounded behind her. "I never got your name." She turned just in time to see the nervous hand pull through his hair.

"I didn't give it." A devious smile pulling across her lips as she turned and pushed her way out the door, leaving an awe struck James behind.

"Alright lover boy!" The cashier shouted behind him. "Can you put the dog food back now that you have your date?" He chuckled as James turned back to glare at him. "Bugger off Sirius." He grumbled as he picked up the stack of cans and drifted back to the aisle, not able to hide the smile and blush working its way across his face.


End file.
